


Nouns and Pronouns

by lizzicleromance



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Beer, Bromance to Romance, Brothers, Coming Out, Couch Cuddles, Drake&Josh, First Time, Hugs, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Movie Night, Sleeping Together, Soulmates, St. Patrick's Day, Step-Brothers, The Boondock Saints - Freeform, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzicleromance/pseuds/lizzicleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's St. Patrick's Day, and Josh Nichols had every intention of having a good ol' fashioned movie marathon with his best friend and stepbrother, Drake Parker. He has secured a number of goodies that fit the St. Paddy's Day theme- but what he wasn't counting on, was everything that followed after the first movie had finished playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nouns and Pronouns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonwalker/gifts).



Josh entered his bedroom to find a rather familiar sight. This particular sight was one of Josh’s favorites, to be exact.

It was of his stepbrother Drake, splayed out across his bed, strumming aimlessly at his guitar, with a perfectly pink tongue darting out of the corner of his mouth. Josh watched his brother, like he always did, grinning softly at how focused Drake was as he plucked the strings, making that random little tune come to life.

“Oh hey man, you’re home,” Drake looked up then, greeting his brother with a warm smile. It took Josh a moment to jump back to reality. He had just been caught staring at his brother; something that happens so often these days that Drake either didn’t notice anymore, or wasn’t phased by it anymore.

“Yeah, and I brought presents,” Josh grinned at his brother, unable to stop himself from doing so as he struggled to take his eyes off of Drake.

Josh really didn’t mean to stare. He truly didn’t. He couldn’t help that even when he did have a girlfriend, that unbearable wench Mindy, that he still couldn’t help his heart from skipping several beats whenever Drake would smile at him the way that he was doing right this second.

Josh couldn’t help that his heartrate increased whenever he heard Drake playing his guitar, or sang anything in that soft, silky voice of his.

And Josh absolutely couldn’t help that his pants got just the slightest bit tighter every time Drake did even just the simplest of things.

Like right now, for example. Drake had hopped up from his bed, and was now stretching his long limbs to work the kinks out of them. His shirt rode up just the slightest bit, revealing his perfectly pale, milky white skin that lay beneath the fabric of his thin Sugarcult t-shirt. His mouth was wide open as he yawned, and Josh had to mentally scold himself for thinking of a few other reasons that Drake’s mouth could be wide open like that.

Josh mentally had to slap himself for letting himself get so consumed by such thoughts.

Drake was not only his best friend, but he was his _brother_ , for fuck’s sake. Sure, it was only through marriage, but still. Josh shouldn’t be having thoughts about the sexiest guy in all of their school... in all of California... in all of existence, really.

It wasn’t right, but in his defense, Josh simply couldn’t help himself.

Josh _was_ only human, after all.

Josh had needs. Needs that he knew Drake would be able to fill, if only he knew that Josh wanted him, with every fiber of his being.

“You okay, man?”

Drake’s voice plucked Josh from his very dirty thoughts then, who gave a sheepish smile at his brother as he revealed the two very stuffed white bags that lay within his fingers.

“It’s St. Patrick’s Day! Tonight, we celebrate,” Josh quickly said, as his mouth spread into a wide, dopey smile as he advanced closer to his brother with those bags still in hand.

“But we aren’t even Irish,” Drake muttered, his voice deadpan as he gave Josh an equally as enthused look.

“ _Everyone_ is Irish on St. Paddy’s Day, Drake,” Josh reasoned, giving his brother a knowing look. “Besides, you’ll be excited and won't be able to resist once you see what’s in the bag.”

Drake cocked a curious eyebrow then, unable to resist the charm of whatever was in Josh’s ‘mystery bags’. He reached for one of them, but Josh pulled the bag behind his back at the last second.

“Nuh uh uh,” Josh teased, giving Drake his best smirk. “Not until you say _pwease_.”

Drake scoffed at his brother, and instead of saying please or anything remotely resembling the word, he went to pinch his brother’s chest; his _nipple_ , to be exact, which sent Josh flailing as he relinquished the bags onto the safety of the couch that sat in the center of their room, before falling back onto it, as well.

“Not my fucking _nipple_ , Drake,” Josh chastised his brother, who wore a look of utter defeat on his face. He was blushing furiously, considering Drake knew that would bring him to his knees in embarrassment.

Or, what Drake _thought_ was embarrassment.

Deep down, Josh longed for whenever Drake would do that. He loved whenever Drake touched him, even though most of the time it was because the two were play fighting over something incredibly stupid. He longed for Drake’s touches, and wished so much that they held a much different meaning than a simple tussle or means of getting whatever he wanted out of Josh.

Oh, if only he knew that he could get _whatever_ he wanted out of Josh-

“No way, man!” Drake’s voice brought Josh out of his thoughts yet again as the older of the two held the twelve-pack of beer in his hands. “Fuck yes, we have _beer_! How’d you get this?”

“I have my ways,” Josh teased with yet another smirk, before reverting back to being ‘hurt’ by Drake‘s earlier ‘attack’. “I should be the one pinching you anyway, fucker,” Josh scoffed, holding his dear nipple tenderly as he watched Drake’s face brighten up significantly as he held the beer close to his chest, hugging it.

“Why’s that?” Drake challenged, seemingly daring Josh with his eyes as he set the beer down.

“Because you aren’t wearing green, and it’s St. Patrick’s Day,” Josh reasoned, as he leaned over the couch to make grabby hands at his brother, who was busily skidding away from him.

“Hey man- fuck off!” Drake cried out, doing his best to shield his body from his brother, who had climbed off of the couch and was now chasing him around their spacious, open bedroom. “I am _too_ wearing green!”

Josh stopped in his tracks then, scoffing at his brother in that way he always did when he knew Drake was lying or trying to bullshit him. That shit-eating little grin on Drake’s face gave it away, every single time he did that.

“You are not, so get back over here!” Josh countered, beginning to chase him around the room once again.

Drake yelped as Josh began to charge after him, trying to outwit him by climbing over the couch and eventually, standing on it triumphantly. “I am too wearing green; there’s green plaid on my underwear. See look; I’ll show ya-”

“Nope-!” Josh quickly interjected, blushing terribly as Drake brought his fingers to tug at the waistband of the already low jeans that clung tight on those terribly tempting hips of his.

“Truce?” Drake said hopefully, his eyes gleaming because he knew that he had won.

Josh scoffed in utter defeat; huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest, sitting down on the couch next to where Drake was still standing triumphantly.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Drake’s underwear. Considering they have shared the same bedroom for a number of years now, Josh had seen Drake in _all_ of his remarkable shirtless and pants-less glory too many times to count by now.

So many times, that Josh could quite literally recite almost every curve of Drake’s body, and every freckle that adorned his flawless skin, perfectly from his extremely photographic memory.

Sometimes, Drake would have bad dreams. On those nights, he would sneak into Josh’s bed and curl up into his brother, and on those nights, Josh would lay awake, just staring at his best friend, getting lost in the beauty that was everything Drake.

Josh knew that it was wrong; not only was Drake his _stepbrother_ , but Drake was everything that Josh wasn’t, and could never be.

Drake was gorgeous, inside and out. Drake may be a little brainless at times, but he was a lot smarter than anyone, including himself, ever gave him credit for. Drake was the definition of the word sexy. He wasn’t shy in the slightest; he oozed charisma and wit and charm and could get any girl that he wanted. Drake was the most talented person that Josh had ever met in his life.

Josh admired his brother so much; almost _too_ much.

Josh, on the other hand, was finally becoming comfortable in his own skin. He had shed an incredible amount of his baby fat and had grown into an impressive young man. He was currently #1 in his class, beating his ex-girlfriend by doing extra assignments and community service good deeds to maintain that top of his class status. But more importantly, Josh was beginning to realize certain things about himself; things that he could never let his brother know.

Josh had suspected these things about himself from the time he hit puberty, but up until recently, it has never become an issue in his life. Josh really only dated Mindy to keep his mind away from said issues, but he knew that he was living a blatant, complete and utter lie by dating her. He knew that whenever he would kiss her, or try to go further than second base with her, it wasn’t at all the way it was supposed to be.

He didn’t feel anything for her romantically, and he knew all too well why this was. Josh only had eyes for one person. And that person was his best friend. That person was his brother.

That person was Drake.

Since the two met all those years ago, he knew that he had a special bond with the one who once thought Josh was the most uncool person on the planet.

Josh was still pretty uncool, but their relationship had grown from awkward strangers who were forced to live together, to actual best friends and eventually, brothers over the span of time.

Josh loved Drake, this much was certain. But his attraction for the older brother went a little deeper than just a simple crush. He realized just recently, while dating Mindy, that he was in fact, _in_ love with Drake.

And knowing that he was in love with Drake, and not Mindy, Josh simply couldn’t continue seeing her.

Sure, Mindy wanted Josh. Mindy was attracted to him, and Mindy could give him a relationship which is what Josh had always wanted; to be touched, to be kissed, to be held. To be sucked off, and fucked into oblivion.

And though Mindy did do a few of those above mentioned things for him, she didn’t finish his sentences like Drake does. She couldn’t decipher what Josh was thinking by simply looking at him like Drake can. Mindy couldn’t melt Josh with just the slightest smile, the simplest touch, or mere sound of her voice like Drake can.

She doesn’t have his back like Drake does. In fact, the only thing that Mindy does have over Drake, is book smarts. And quite simply, Josh has his own book smarts; he doesn’t need for Drake to have them, too. Not to mention, what Drake does lack in book smarts, he makes up for in quite literally everything else that he does have.

“Earth to Josh.”

Josh hurriedly blinked back to the current moment, blushing deeply as he realized that he had gotten caught spacing out once again by his very overwhelming thoughts of Drake.

“Sorry bro, I just had a long day,” Josh replied, sighing as Drake took a seat next to him on the couch. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, knowing that even though he had figured out everything that he wanted as far as a relationship goes, he could never have it. Drake was far too amazing to ever go for someone like Josh, not to mention the fact that Drake was such a slut for most of the female population.

Oh, and the teensy itty bitty fact that they are brothers, and best friends, and nothing more.

“Hey man, relax,” Drake said in that soft voice of his, as he pressed the cold beer bottle to Josh’s arm to get his attention. Josh looked up to meet his brother’s gaze, unable to stop the warmth that spread all throughout his body as he saw the sweet smile on Drake’s face staring right back at him.

“I got you a present,” Drake murmured, grinning crookedly in his direction, as he popped the top off of the beer bottle and handed it out for Josh to take.

“Thanks man,” Josh replied lightly, sighing deeply once again as he pressed the bottle to his lips, and quickly chugged a good bit of it down. He winced slightly as the foam hit his senses just a little too hard, but followed it up with a grin nonetheless, in Drake’s direction.

After several moments of having their eyes locked together, Drake wrapped one of his long arms around Josh’s frame then, pulling the younger of the two in close to him. Josh nuzzled up into his brother’s small frame, sighing happily as he felt Drake’s long fingers begin to massage into his scalp in that brotherly way that he’s known to do whenever Josh needs him to; almost like an intuition.

“Fuck whatever happened today,” Drake murmured into Josh’s ear, pressing his lips to his hair as he continued to knead his fingers softly in and out of Josh’s dark locks. “You’re with me now! And it’s St. Paddy’s Day! And we have beer! Lots of it!”

Josh couldn’t help but beam up at his older brother, his insides filling with so much happiness that he could barely contain himself.

He watched as Drake pulled the contents out of the other discarded, but not forgotten bag, snacks upon snacks falling out that he knew Drake would love, as well as several movies that Josh had rented for them to watch.

“Holy shit, bro; we have _snacks_! And _movies_! We have _all the things!_ ” Drake continued his excited rant, eyeing all of the treats with awe as he picked up the three DVD’s that fell into his lap.

“Let’s see... we have ‘Gangs of New York’...” Drake murmured, eyeing it intently for a moment before tossing it aside. “Ooh, we also have ‘The Departed’... great choice...” he continued, giving a nod of approval, before his eyes lit up at the last DVD that he now cradled close to his chest.

“Josh!” he exclaimed, making the younger of the two nearly jump out of his skin with the intensity of excitement in his voice. Drake’s eyes were the size of golf balls as he held the DVD out for Josh to see, as if he didn’t know what it was already.

Considering Josh had strategically picked these St. Patrick’s Day themed movies out, he knew very well what the last title was that Drake held in his hands.

“This is the _fucking_ ‘Boondock Saints!”

“Yes Drake, I did pick it out earlier-”

“-You _don’t understand_!” Drake reasoned, cutting Josh off with more of his excited ranting. “This is _only_ the sexiest movie ever created; seriously, can we please watch this now?!”

Drake’s eyes were wide and wondrous as he peered up at his brother, and even if the movie had been ‘Cujo’, Josh’s least favorite movie ever (that dog was just plain mean and _scary_ , thank you very much), had Drake been making those eyes at him while asking if they could watch it, Josh ultimately would have said yes.

Josh would do anything, so long as it made Drake happy.

“Of course we can,” Josh replied, gripping the movie from Drake’s spindle fingers. He got up to put the DVD into the player, and as it began, he sat back in his spot on the couch next to his brother. Josh reached for a beer then; a new one, popped the top off, and handed it to Drake. Drake accepted it graciously, before the two unceremoniously clinked their frosty beer bottles together (Guinness, considering it was St. Paddy’s Day, after all).

As the movie began, Josh took notice of how excited his brother was to watch one of the movies that Josh had picked out for their movie marathon tonight.

Sure, it was one of Josh’s favorite movies too; but for very specific reasons. One, he had a super ridiculous crush on Norman Reedus, one of the stars in the film. But more importantly, the main characters in the movie were brothers, and they were absolutely perfect. They complimented each other in ways that Josh found absolutely endearing, and he adored the relationship that the brothers, Connor and Murphy had with each other. They were so close to each other; so in sync with one another, it was as if Connor and Murphy were just a little bit more to each other than just fraternal twins.

Despite being brothers, it was like the two were soul mates, and Josh couldn’t help but feel the same way about _his_ brother.

To him, Drake was the Connor to his Murphy, and then some. He and Drake may not be twins, but they are brothers. They may not have known each other from birth like Connor and Murphy have, but he and Drake know each other now, and they have known each other for what feels like an eternity by now.

He knows Drake better than he knows himself; he sees Drake in a way that nobody else bothers to see him.

To everyone else, Drake is lazy, self-centered, and a bit of an idiot because his grades are pretty horrible. Drake is a giant flirt, making out with girls in the hallway of his school just because he can. And to most people, Drake is _so cool_ because he plays guitar!

But what they don’t see, is that Drake Parker is the most amazing person in the world.

Sure, he is a bit lazy, but that’s because he can be. His charm allows for him to bend the universe to his liking, and that is a skill set that very few people possess. He may flirt a lot, but that’s only because he wants what everyone else wants; to feel _wanted_. Those ‘relationships’ that Drake has, if you could even call it that, are only temporary because they don’t know how to give Drake what he deserves.

Drake is not just attractive, nor is he simply ‘hot’ or ‘sexy’. Drake is beyond all of those words, and then some. Drake is gorgeous. Drake is downright fucking _beautiful_.

And don’t even get Josh started on how he feels about Drake’s musical talents.

To Josh, Drake is a musical _God_. His voice is so soulful, it almost hurts for Josh to hear him sing because of how angelic his voice can be. Watching his fingers move so gracefully over his guitar, it was almost as if the guitar was invented specifically just so that Drake could play it. He is a complete and utter musical genius, with so much talent and potential that is going to bring him to fame and fortune one day, and make all of his dreams come true.

To put it simply, to Josh, Drake is absolutely perfect.

And to make everything somehow even more perfect, Drake has his arm around Josh, as he watches this movie with him in the room that they share together. Their cell phones have been discarded elsewhere in the room, neither brother could care less who may or may not be texting them or trying to get in touch with them. They each have a beer that they are nursing every so often, and tons more to finish after these first ones are consumed.

But most importantly... Drake is watching Josh’s favorite movie with him, and had just referred to said movie as “ _the sexiest movie ever created_.”

...a movie about two of the sexiest, most badass characters ever created, portrayed by two of the sexiest actors ever to walk the face of the earth. Josh didn’t know what Drake had meant by his description of this very masculine movie being one of the sexiest movies ever created was all about, nor did he realize why such a wide grin had now spread on his face stretching from ear to ear.

The only thing that Josh does know, was that in this moment, everything is exactly how it’s meant to be; the brothers curled up on the couch, curled up in each _other_.


End file.
